Cartoon All Stars Spyro Remix Trilogy -Game play and Character roles
This is the Gameplay and Character roles for Cartoon All Stars Spyro Remix Trilogy This Page Covers the Playable Characters Moveset and the roles other characters play in the storylines Origanal Storyline/All Storylines Gameplay Spyro The Dragon and Riptos Rage Playable Characters Spyro X = jump X mid-air = glide Triangle = hover after glide X, then triangle = horn smash Square = charge Circle = flame Spyro Year of the Dragon Playable Characters Sheila X = jump X mid-air = double jump X after hitting the ground = jump higher Circle + square = kick Triangle mid-air = stomp smash Sgt. Byrd X = fly Hold X = fly higher Square = drop item Circle = fire weapon Hold triangle = aim Bentley X = jump Square = thump Circle = spin club Hold triangle = Look around Agent 9 X = jump Square = throw bomb Hold square = aim bomb Circle = fire weapon Triangle = enter sniper mode Other Main Characters Hunter the Cheetah and Challenges Spyro To games Bianca Spyro later The Professor Spyro Elora Spyro Bartholomew Bently Moneybags Spyro Something in exchange for Gems Main Antagonist Gnasty Gnork Ripto The Sorceress My Little Poney Friendship is Magic Storyline Playable Characters Twilight Sparkle X = jump Square =Horn Beam Hold square = Lavatate Circle = Glide Triangle = Hover Rainbow Dash X = jump Square = Glide Hold square = Sonic Rainboom Circle = Sonic Attack Triangle = Super Charge Pinkie Pie X = jump Square = Pie shot Hold square = Super Fantastic, Ultimate Random Vegi Pie Shot Circle = Pinkie Cannon Triangle = Super Jump Rarity X = jump Square = Charge Hold square = Lavatae Circle = Horn Blast Triangle = Lavate herself to an area Applejack X = jump Square = Kick Hold square = Super Back Kick Circle = Laso Triangle = Laso to get across Fluttershy X = jump Square = Angel Attacks for her Hold square = A Random Animal attacks Circle = The Stare Triangle = Flight Spyro Riptos Rage Spike X = jump Square = Tail Attack Hold square = Super Tail Attack Circle = Green Flame Triangle = Super Leap Applebloom X = jump Square = Charge Hold square = Laso pull Circle = Laso Triangle = Super Jump Discord X = Float Square = Charge Hold square = Tail Attack Circle = Random Snap Triangle = Fly Spyro Year of the Dragon Starlight Glimmer X = Jump Square = Angry Charge Hold square = Lavate Enamys Circle = Horn Blast Triangle = Flight and Hover Princess Celestia X = Jump Square = Horn Strike Hold square = Lavate Circle = Powerful Horn Blast Triangle = Flight Sunset Shimmer X = Jump Square = Punch Hold square = Kick Circle = Musical Voice Triangle = Super Jump Princess Luna Square = Hypnosis Hold square = Lavate Circle = Moonlight Horn Blast Triangle = Flight Main Antagonist Lord Tirek for Spyro 1 along with Gnasty Gnork X = Jump Square = Charge Hold square = Magic Absorbion Circle = Magic Relefct Triangle = High Jump King Sombra for Spyro 2 along with Ripto X = Jump Square = Dark Smoke Charge Hold square = Dark Horn Smash Circle = Dark Blast Triangle = High Jump Queen Chrysails for Spyro 3 along with the Sorceress X = Jump Square = Changling Charge Hold square = Change apperence Circle = Love Hurts Blast her foes fall for her then fires another blast to kill them Triangle = Flight Other Characters Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Babs Seed Gabby Shining Armor Princess Cadance Granny Smith Big McIntosh Snips Snails Gilda The Great and Powerful Trixie Flim and Flam Characters to Spyro and The My Little Poney Characters Garble Daring Do Spitfire (leader) Dash Mission Character Soarin Dash Mission Character Blaze Dash Mission Character Surprise Dash Mission Character Fire Streak Dash Mission Character Misty Fly Dash Mission Character Silver Zoom Dash Mission Character Fleetfoot High Winds Mayor Mare Dohnut Joe Cheese Sandwich Trouble Shoes Tree Hugger Moon Dancer Zecora Cranky Doodle Donkey Matilda Mulia Mild Steven Magnet Little Strongheart Chief Thunderhooves Iron Will Gustave le Grand Nicktoons Storyline Spyro 1 Spongebob Squarepants X = Jump Square = Viking Helmet charge Hold square = Bubbleball Circle = Scrout Triangle = Water Jump Jimmy Nurtron X = Jump Square = Shrink Ray Hold square = Bomber Ninethousand Circle = Robotic Blast Triangle = Hover Helmet Danny Phantom X = Float Square =Ghost energy Punch Hold square = Possision Circle = Ghost Wail Triangle = Fly Timmy Turner X = Jump Square = Cosmo Hammer Hold square = Cliff Chin Attack Circle = Wonda Blaster Triangle = Fly with Cosmo and Wondas Help Invader Zim X = The Jump Of Death Square = The Bulldoser of Chaos Hold square = The Super Screatch of Annoince Circle = The Plunger of Doom Triangle = THE HELMET .....of Flight Tak X = Jump Square = Backflip to behind the opponet Hold square = Super Climb Circle = Random Juju power Triangle = Super Jump Dudley Puppy X = Jump Square = Shoulder Tackle Hold square = Bone shot Circle = Tuff Shooter Triangle = Helicopter shot Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 X = Jump Square = Robotic Arms attack Hold square = Heat Vision Circle = Blasters Triangle = Flight Spyro 2 Patrick Star X = Jump Square = Star Spin Hold square = Body Slam Circle = Frout Toss Triangle = Fruit Pass Sam Manson X =Jump Square = Robotic Punch Hold square = Jetblasters Circle = Ghost Energy Blast Triangle = Jetpack Poof X = Jump Square = Poofball Hold square = Oponent Body Slam Circle =Fary Blast Triangle = Float Gir X = Jump Square = Gir Ball Hold square = Gir Slam Circle = Super Blast Triangle = Super Jump Kitty Katswell X = Jump Square = Kitty Punch Hold square = Super Jump kick Circle = Tuff Blasters Triangle = Super Kick Stimpy J. Cat X = Jump Square = Super Charge Hold square = Ground Pond Circle = Booger Shot Triangle = Rolling Jump Rocko Wallaby X = Jump Square = Spinning Wheel Hold square = Ground Pond Circle = Razer Shots Triangle = Super Jump Spyro 3 Sandy Cheeks X = Jump Square = Karate Chop Hold square = Double Karate Chop Circle = Laso Triangle = Texius High Jump El Tigre X = Jump Square = Claw Shot Hold square = Tiger Tornado Circle = Ghost Blast Triangle = Super Tiger Hurricane The Catscratch Cats X = Jump three Square = Cat Claws Blake Rolling Scottish Bolder Gorden Waffle Torpedo Waffle Hold square = Hoves Well Spent Blake Scottish Slam Gorden Use your head Waffle Circle = Money Shot Blake Haggis attach Gorden Waffles WafflesWaffle Triangle = Tripple Catchscratch Bunsen X = Jump Square = Chainsaw Bunsen Hold square = Kabooma Circle = Bunsen Ground Pound Triangle = Gas fly Other Nicktoons Squidward Tentacals Ally MR Krabs the Nicktoons Upgrades in exchange for Geams in this game Gary The Snail Ally Mrs.Puff Ally Pearl Krabs Ally Karen Plankton [Reasons exspland in story ] Mermade Man and Barnacle Boy Allys Flying Dutchman Boss Man Ray Boss The Dirty Bubble Boss Larry The Lobster Ally Squillium Fanceyson Ally Bubble Bass Ally Sheen Estevez Ally Carl Wheezer Ally Cindy Vortex Ally Libby Folfax Ally Goddard Equipment Hugh Neutron Ally Judy Neutron Ally Betty Quinlan Ally Bolbi Stroganovsky Ally Miss Winfred Fowl Ally Nick Dean Ally Principal Willoughby Ally Sam Melvick Ally Beautiful Gorgeous Boss Buford Lee Stormshuckle Boss Mr. Turner Ally Mrs. Turner Ally Vicky the Babysitter Boss Jorgen Von Strangle Fary Collector for mission Tootie Ally Chester McBadbat Ally A.J. Ally Trixie Tang Ally The Crimson Chin Ally Francis Boss Mark Chang Boss Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda Bosses Foop Boss Dark Laser Boss Chip Skylark Ally Remy Buxaplenty Ally Head Pixie and Sanderson Boss Norm the Genie Boss Juandissimo Ally Mama Cosma Ally Tooth Fairy Ally Big Daddy Ally Tucker Foley Ally Jazz Fenton Ally Jack and Maddle Fenton Allys Dani Phantom Boss Valerie Gray Boss Freakshow Boss Ember McLain Boss Skulker Boss Box Ghost Ally Desiree Granter Frostbite Ally Walker Boss Wulf Ally Technus Boss Fright Knight Boss Vortix Boss Lunch Lady Ghost Boss Ghost Dog Ally ? True Main Antagonist of this story Jerra Zaria Lok The Chief Keeko Gaz Membrane Professor Membrane Ms. Bitters Invader Skoodge Keswick The Chief Larry Ollie Francisco The Chameleon Bird Brain Peg Puppy General Warthog Dr. Nora Wakeman Brad Carbunkle Tuck Carbunkle Sheldon Lee Smytus Krackus Ren Hoek MR Horse Powerderd Toast Man Muddy Mudskepper Spunky Heffer Wolfe Filburt Turtle Ed Bighead Bev Bighead The Evil Syndicate Professor Calamitous Founder/Leader in this game he works a Mech simmler to Attack of the Toybot X = Jump Square = Robotic Strike Hold square = Super Robotic Strike Circle = Robotic Blasters Triangle = Jetpack Shelton J Plankton X = Jump Square = Hammer Shot Hold square = Chum Bucket Surprime Circle = Ice Ray Triangle = Super Jump Vlad Plasmius X = Jump Square = Ghost Energy Phyical Attacks Hold square = Possision Circle = Douplcastion Triangle = Flight Densel Crocker X = Jump Square = Fairy Catcher Ninehundred Hold square = Enemy Capture Net Circle = Fairy Odd Parents Screatch Triangle = Fairy captured Magic Flight Dib X = Jump Square = Brass Knocks Hold square = Pildriver Circle = Raygun Triangle = Flight Helemt Traloc X = Jump Square = Magical Staff hit Hold square = Sheep Transformation Circle = Magical Staff Shot Triangle = Magical Flight Snaptrap X = Jump Square = Rat Trap Hold square = Doom Pluncher Circle = Doom Blaster Triangle = Doom Copter Vexus X = Jump Square = Slam Hold square = Teliportation Circle = Energy Blast Triangle = Flight Adult Toons Homer J Simpson X = Jump Square = Homer Ball Transfomation Square again to slam the ground Hold square = Charge Circle = Goo Blast Triangle = Rooling Jump Bart Simpson X = Jump Square = Barthound Charge Little Helper Hold square = Barteranie Circle = Slingshot attacks Triangle = Bartman Glide Lisa Simpson X = Jump Square = Spirit Bodess Punch Hold square = Boodess Hand Circle = Jass Attack Triangle = Boodess Left Marge Simpson with Maggie X = Jump Square = Call on Renforcements in the area Hold square = Renforcments Attack Circle = Microphone Sound Attack/Use Maggie Triangle = Hair Whip Philp J Fry X = Jump Square = Super Punch Hold square = Pizza Delivery Slam Circle = Raygun Blast three thousund Triangle = Money Flight Turanga Leela X = Jump Square = Heyah Punch Hold square = Heyah Kick Circle = Bracelett Lazoe Triangle = Backflip Bender Bending Rodriguez X = Jump Square = Spinning Arms Hold square = BITE MY SHINNY METAL ASS.....Slam Circle = Stechey Arms Triangle = Stechy Arms Grab Amy Wong X = Jump Square = Kick Hold square = Takedown Circle = Makeup Shot Triangle = Hoverboard Doctor John Zoidberg X = Jump Square = Claw Attack Hold square = Zoidberg RAGE ! Circle = Chemicals Throw Triangle = Zoidbergs Horse the Video Game Peter Griffin X = Jump Square = Foot Peter Hold square = T-Rex Peter Circle = Dog Peter Triangle = Gargole Peter Lois Griffin X = Jump Square = Super Punch Hold square = Super Kick Circle = Ground Throw Triangle = Super Leap Meg Griffin X = Jump Square = Nail Scracth Hold square = Nail Hurricane Circle = Nail Bullets Triangle = Jump on Walls and Clime Chris Griffin X = Jump Square = Going Hot into a human tortch like being Hold square = Fire Bash Circle = Fire Shot Triangle = Flying Fire Stewie Griffin X = Levatate himself Square = Levatae His Enemys Hold square = Take Control of his Enemys Bodys Circle = Mini Black Hole Maker Triangle = Levate to the next Area Brian Griffin X = Jump Square = Charge Hold square = Super Speed Charge Circle = Light Speed Flash Triangle = Run up walls Stan Smith X = Jump Square = Elbow Drop Hold square = CIA Takedown Circle = Gun Shot Triangle = Super Jump Francine Smith X = Jump Square = Angry Mother Slam Hold square = Bottie Slam Circle = Specntch Cassaraul Attack Triangle = Super Jump Hayley Smith X = Jump Square = Madam Charge Hold square = Tree Slam Circle = Karala Attack Triangle = Flying Bandana Steve Smith X = Jump Square = Super Steve Punch Hold square = SK Groundpound Circle = Steve Blaster Triangle = Steve Float Roger X = Jump Square = Kick Hold square = Hard Kick Circle = Boos Shot Triangle = Super Leap Stan Marsh X = Jump Square = Dog Attack Hold square = Sword of His Stan Marshwalker Circle = Ball Attack Triangle = Torndow Spin Kyle Boblaski X = Jump Square = HJEK Staff Attack Hold square = HJEK Staff Magic Circle = Kick the Baby Triangle = Human Kite Eric Cartmen X = Jump Square = Coon Claw Hold square = Super Coon Claws Circle = Gas Attack Triangle = Coon Grab Kenny Mcekement X =Jump Square = Mysteron Punch Hold square = Mysteron Pound Circle = Princess Kenny Spell/Attack Triangle = Mysteron Glide Other Characters Apu, Krusty the Klown, Groundskeeper Willie, Abe (Grandpa) Simpson. Barney Gumble Bumblebee Man Itchy Scratchy Moe Szyslak Ned Flanders Professor Frink Kang and Kodos Principal Skinner Otto Man Reverend Lovejoy Snake Chief Wiggum Ned Flanders Nelson Muntz Comic Book Guy Cletus Jimbo Jones Dolph Kearney Ralph Wiggum Milhouse the Sea Captain Fat Tony Duff Man Carl and Lenny Mayor Quimby Kent Brockman Patty Bouvier Selma Bouvier Martin Prince Sherri and Terri Rod Flanders Todd Flanders Hubert J. Farnsworth Hermes Conrad Cubert J. Farnsworth Dwight Conrad Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate Captain Zapp Brannigan Leo Wong LaBarbara Inez Wong Al Gore's head Smitty URL Nibbler Richard M. Nixon's Kif Kroker Headless Body of Agnew Calculon The Crushinator Father Changstein-El-Gamal Clamps Donbot Flexo Gypsy-bot Hedonismbot Horrible Gelatinous Blob Hyperchicken Kwanzaabot Linda van Schoonhoven Michelle Morbo the Annihilator Joey Mousepad Roberto Robot Devil Robot Santa Scruffy Turanga Morris Turanga Munda Jimmy Valmer Clyde Donovan Craig Tucker Harrison Yates Pete, Michael, Henrietta Firkle Tweek Tweak Shelly Marsh Al Gore Wendy Testaburger Mr. Slave Ike Broflovski Sharon Marsh Token Black Mr. Mackey Priest Maxi Timmy Burch Terrance Philip Jimbo Kern Randy Marsh Bebe Stevens Mayor McDaniels Santa Claus Scott Malkinson Mr. Hankey Gerald Broflovski Tuong Lu Kim Sheila Broflovsk Ned Gerblansky Officer Barbrady Stuart McCormick Linda Stotch Herbert Garrison Liane Cartman Principal Victoria Stephen Stotch Mrs. McCormick PC Principal Glenn Quagmire Bill (Grumpy Old Man) Bonnie Swanson Cleveland Brown Cleveland Brown, Jr. Clevemire Donna Tubbs-Brown Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Jesse Joe Swanson John Herbert Kevin Swanson Loretta Brown Rallo Tubbs Roberta Tubbs Susie Swanson Angela Bruce Carl Connie D'Amico Consuela Death Diane Simmons Elmer Hartman Ernie The Giant Chicken Evil Monkey Gina Horace Ida Davis Jake Tucker Jerome Jillian Russell-Wilcox Jim Kaplan Jonathan Weed Joyce Kinney Judge Mort Goldman Neil Goldman Ollie Williams Opie Phineas & Barnaby Principal Shepherd Rupert Seamus Levine Tom Tucker Tomik and Bellgarde Tricia Takanawa Avery Bullock Barry Robinson Beth Buckle Danny Dick Reynolds Duper Eric Greg Corbin Hiko Yoshida Jackson John Sanders Libby Lisa Silver Principal Lewis Schmuely Lonstein Susie Terry Bates Toshi Yoshida Vince Chung Reginald Koala E-Vile Ten MR Burns with Willium Smithers X = Jump Square = Smithers Charge Hold square = Realise the Honds Circle = Nucler Waste Triangle = Smither Copter Sideshow Bob X = Jump Square = Stab Hold square = Kick/Stump with his big Feet Circle = Raydom Ray Triangle = Kangaroo Jump Mom X = Jump Square = Slap Hold square = Multipal Slaps Circle = Raygun Triangle = Hairfly Lrr X = Jump Square = Slam Hold square = Swallow Whole Circle = Raygun of the Planet Omicron Persei 8! Triangle = Capefly Carter Pewterschmidt X = Jump Square = Punch Hold square = Limo Ride/Slam Circle = Gun Triangle = Privete Hillecopter Bertram X = Jump Square = Robot Charge Hold square = Bomb Planter Circle = Super Ray Gun thats better than Stories even doue he does not have one Triangle = Hillocopter Santa Claus X =Jump Square = Belly Slam Hold square = Santas Slay attack Circle = Hot Coco attack Triangle = Elf Glider Randy X = Jump Square = Hot Charge Hold square = I Love ____ Boys slam Circle = Cookie shot made out of ______ Triangle = _______Jump Scott Tenamen X = Jump Square = Group attack Hold square = p_______Slam Circle = Hot Chili Shot Triangle = Acrabatic Backjump Profecer Chaos and Dougie X = Jump Square =Chaos Vortex Charge Hold square = The Barror of Death Circle = The Rays of Profecer Chaos Triangle = Flight Cartoon Network Spyro the Dragon Ben Tennyson have a page for his transformations later X = Jump Hold square = Switch Alian Dexster X = Jump Square = Roboric Summon Charge Hold square = Desxter Slammer Circle = Dexter Made Lasor Cannons Triangle = Paperlla Billy X = Jump Square = Super Yogurt Hero Slam Hold square = Billy Hammer Circle = Bogger attacks Triangle = T-Shirt Flyer Mandy X = Jump Square = Underworld Kick Hold square = Ground Punch Slam Circle = Horibal Stare/Underworld Smash Triangle = Underworld Portal Switch Grim X = Jump Square = Scythe Hold square = Scythe Hurricane Circle = Ghost Portals Triangle = Scyth Transport Blossom X = Fly Square =Pink lightning bolt Charge''' ''' Hold square = Fire Breath Circle = Ice breath Triangle = Land Buttercup X = Fly Square = Black Hurricane Hold square = Tornadow Genaration Circle = Thunder Clap Triangle = Land Bubbles X = Fly Square = Laser Beams Hold square = Electracaul Forces Circle = Super Sonic Screatch Triangle = Land Flapjack X = Jump Square = Candy Cane Charge Hold square = Candy Cane of Advenger strike Circle = Candy Cane Attack Triangle = Candy Cane Hilocopter Captain K'Nuckles X = Jump Square = Arms Attack Hold square = Use your head Groundpond Circle = Candy Barooow Throw Triangle = Exsposeth Barreal Cow X = Jump Square = Cow Roll Hold square = Groundpond Circle = Milk Attack Triangle = Super Cow Flight Chicken X = Jump Square = Peck Hold square = Peck Downwards Circle = Egg Throw Triangle = Doller Glide Chowder X = Jump Square = Swallow Whole Hold square = Groundpound Circle = Burp Triangle = Rolling Jump Courege X = Jump Square = Electracal Computer charge Hold square = Scared Groundpound Circle = Super Scream Triangle = Courege roll Ed X = Jump Square = Use your head Ed Hold square = Head Hammer Circle = Buttertoast and Gravy STINKY SURPRISE Triangle = Its it time to jump on your back ? Double D X = Jump Square = Hat Attack Hold square = Hat Clumb Circle = Marbel throws Triangle = Hat Glide Eddy X = Jump Square = 2 Quater pancake Hold square = Elvis Gatar Slam Circle = Jawbreaker Roll Triangle = Human Arrow Fin X = Jump Square = Sword Strike Hold square = Sword Swing Circle = Crossbow Shot Triangle = Hat Glider Jake X = Jump Square = Shoulder Tackel Hold square = Giant Slam Circle = Strechy Arms attack Triangle = Roll and Slam I am Weasel X =Jump Square = Tail Attack Hold square = Spinning Tail Attack Circle = Capture Gun Triangle = Paloglider Johnny Bravo X = Jump Square = Shoulder Tackle Hold square = Moterbike Charge Circle = Hairgell Triangle = Leap Jumper Lee X = Jump Square = Uppercut Hold square = the banishing spell Circle = Magical Blast Triangle = Magical Leap Mordokai X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Rigby X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Number one X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Rex Salazer X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Samurai Jack X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Zak Saterday X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Mac X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Bloo X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Johnny Test X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Steven Universe X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Spyro 2 Riptos Rage Flame Princess X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Fread Fread Buger X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Gwen Tennyson X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Johnny 2X4 X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = LSP X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Marceline the Vampire Queen X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Number 2 X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Number 3 X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Number 4 X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Number 5 X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Princess Bubblegum X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Rolf X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Schinitzel X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Garnet X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Amathest X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Pearl X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Vambre X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Prohyas X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Spyro 3 DeeDee X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Hoss Delgato X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Kevin E Levin X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = The Scotsmen X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Other Characters Grandpa Max Rook Kai Green Ken Tennison Cash TJ Cooper Ultomos Tini Synaptk Myaxx Prefecer Paradox Dexsters Dad Dexsters Mum Monkey Major Glory Vanhalla The Infraggable Krunk Koosalagoopagoop Agent Honeydew Oceanbird and Windbear Irwin Jeff the Spider Eris Nergel JR Dracula Gladys Mindy Sperg Harold Pud'n Professor Utotnoioum Sara Bellum The Mayor of Townsvile Bubbie Peppermint Larry Sally Syreup Flem Earl Mom Dad Boneless Chicken Muriel Eustace Lady Rainacorn BMO Jake JR Jasmine Lee Ray Ray Lee Monroe Dennis Lee Jody Irwin Ophelia Ramírez Roger Radcliffe Bunny Bravo Little Suzy Carl Chryniszzswics Pops Master Hamma The Jungal Boy Benson Dunwoody Pops Skips Muscle Man High Five Ghost Nikolai Margaret Smith Starla Eileen Sarah, Jimmy, Marie, Lee, May Kanker Kevin Nazz Numbuh 86 Numbuh 362 Agent Six Bobo Haha Rebecca Holiday Noah Nixon White Knight Caesar Salazar Mung Daal Truffles Gazpacho Panini Doc Saturday Drew Saturday Fiskerton Komodo Zon Doyle Blackwell Wilt Eduardo CoCo Frankie Mr. Herriman Madame Foster Chesse Goo Dutchess Terrence Dukey Susan Test Mary Test Hugh Test Lila Test Gil Nexdor Mr. Black and Mr. White General Sissy Blakely Mr. Henry Teacherman Jillian Vegan Greg Universe Connie Maheswaran Lion Lars Sadie Lapis Lazuli Peridot Villains Villains Velgax X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = DR Animo Zs'Skyar Albido Charmcaster Mandark X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Boogieman X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Nergel Lord Pain Hector Con Carnie In Boskov X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Genaral Scar Major Dr Ghasty Mojo JoJo X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Him Fuzzy Lumpkins Princess Morbucks Sedousa Eight-Armed Willy Red Guy X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Katz X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Chicken from Out of Space Ice King X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = I R Baboon X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Loki X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Anti Pops X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Farther X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Cree Lincoln Stickybeard Toiletnator The Delightful Children from Down the Lane Van Kleiss X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Ms. Endive Aku X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = VV Argost X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Bling Bling Boy X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Mr. Whack-O Brain Freezer The Beekeeper Mr. Mittens Albert Zizrar Dark Vegan Jasper X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Disney Toons Kim Possible X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Penny Proud X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Dave the Barbarin X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Jake Long X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Todd Daring X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Railey Daring X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Phineas X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Ferb X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Jimmy Two-Shoes X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Randy Cunningham X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Dipper Pines X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Mable Pines X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Wander X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Grumpy X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Star Butterfly X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Spyro 2 Ron Stoppable X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Suger Mumma X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Candy X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Grandpa Long X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = K X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Agent P X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Beezy J. Heinous X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Howard Weinerman X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Granduncle Stan X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Sylvia X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Bashful X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Doc X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Doopey X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Marco X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Spyro 3 Happy, X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Sleepy X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Sneezy X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Dick Daring X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Hountsgirl/Rose X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Granduncle Ford X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = Other Characters Wade Dr. James Timothy Possible Dr. Ann Possible Jim Possible Tim Possible Mr. Stoppable Mrs. Stoppable Hana Stoppable Dr. Betty Director Will Du Master Sensei Yori Felix Renton Monique Oscar Proud Trudy Proud Dijonay Jones Zoey Howzer Fang Oswidge Faffy Lula Hayley Long Trixie Carter Spoud Fu Dog Johnathan Long Susan Long Tooth Fary Sara and Kara Tasumi Abbey Willson Jacobo Jacobo Shelton Gunnar Klutzberry Buzz Winters C.A.R.T.E.R Agent B Agent G Candace Flynn Baljeet Tjinder Buford van Stomm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Stacy Hirano Jeremy Johnson Major Monogram Carl the Intern Meep Heloise Queen Delightful Lord Starchbottom Mr. and Mrs. Diaz Pony Head King Butterfly Queen Butterfly VIllains Dr Draken Drakens Allys InEvil allience * Shego [ * X = Square = Hold square = Circle = Triangle = * Monkey Fist * Duff Killigan * Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr * Professor Dementor * DNAmy * Gill * Motor Ed * Camille Léon Dr Caver, His Allys Penut Versions of the Main Heroes The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy, His Allys * Malsquando * Quosmir * Princess Irmaplotz and Queen Zonthara * Ned Frischman The Hountsman X =Square =Hold square =Circle =Triangle = His Allys * Hans Rotwood * Councerler Chang with Banna B * Evil Jake * the Gorgon sisters * Eli Excelsior Pandarus * YanYan Doctor Skorpius, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, His Allys Love Muffin * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Norm * Rodney * Suzy Johnson * Professor Poofenplotz * Mitch Hannibal McFist, His Allys * The Sorcerer * Willem Viceroy III * The Disciplinarian * Catfish Booray Lucius Heinous VII ,Li'l" Gideon Gleeful with Bill ,Lord Hater, His Allys * Emperor Awesome * Lord Dominator The Gloom's Ludo His Allys * Beard Deer, * Bearicorn, * Big Chicken, * Boo Fly, * Buff Frog, * Lobster Claws, * Man Arm, * Spike Balls, * Three-Eyed Potato Baby. Category:Other Stuff